


Coffee, maybe? (soonhoon)

by miniwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, every day boom boom, jihoon wanted coffee but ended up not needing anymore, practice room, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: Jihoon just really wanted, or rather—needed some coffee.(soonhoon + smut)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy!  
> #붐붐

It wasn’t like what Jihoon expected. Not that he was against it, though. He felt that bond with Soonyoung, whenever they did it—and any place. Everyday.

They didn’t even dare label their relationship. Wait. Maybe they thought it was the no homo thing. They’ve probably thought about it before, then. And they’d keep helping each other whenever their hormones take over their body and all they had were fitted jeans, sweat filled bodies and hard members in a hot atmosphere.

 

It was one night, Jihoon was finally writing more lyrics to their new title track, Boom Boom. Soonyoung had already heard the lyric-free version, all with modern sound effects and beats.

Soonyoung decided to make the choreography even without the lyrics, so they would help each other finalizing the song and choreography.

 

That night, too, Jihoon felt the need for coffee. The only place for that was the practice room. In the small corner in the said room, there were coffee machines and things they used to make coffee.

Jihoon entered the room, checking if there were members who practiced. It so happened that he discovered Soonyoung sitting down on a chair, sleeping comfortably. Jihoon stared at the latter, and proceeded to make coffee.

He put the coffee powder on the machine and waited for it to be prepared. As he waited, he watched Soonyoung who was snoring peacefully. He couldn’t believe Soonyoung would be able to sleep like this. The chair wasn’t soft at all, and that made Jihoon wonder how the other would be able to nap there.

He shook the other’s arm, to wake him up. “Soonyoung, go to the dorm already.”

Soonyoung didn’t respond, only soft snores came from his mouth.

“Soonyoung fighting!” Jihoon exclaimed, trying to make it sound like the way Seungkwan did it. It sounded close enough, because then Soonyoung responded, with eyes opened, “Fighting!”

“You should go to the dorm now, Soonyoung..” Jihoon went to check on his coffee, which was finally brewed. He placed a paper cup on the counter and poured his coffee into it. He saw Soonyoung from the back of his eyes, who walked to go beside him, taking Jihoon’s cup to sip from it.

That was his coffee, not Soonyoung’s.

“Hmm,” Soonyoung rubbed his eyes to feel awake, and Jihoon pouted at him.

Jihoon looked down at his own shoes and noticed a bulge on Soonyoung’s crotch.

“Oh god,” Jihoon muttered right away when he saw it. He hoped Soonyoung wouldn’t ask why, and well, he wondered how the hell Soonyoung got hard.

 

Was it because of the coffee?

 

“Agh, I’m s-sorry Jihoonie,” Soonyoung looked at his own crotch, then blushed. “I had a dream about you.”

 

Okay, so it wasn’t the coffee.

“Uhmm..” of course, Jihoon didn’t know how to respond to that.

A wet dream, Soonyoung had. And it was about him. Damn. Sleepy Soonyoung was already cute then and there but in Jihoon’s mind was something more. Soonyoung was hot. Soonyoung is hot— imagining himself having a wet dream about Soonyoung; like as if they never did sex before and he just had this small crush—and then his face flushed pink.

It made Soonyoung chuckle a bit. He wasn’t that sleepy anymore, also..his bulge.. won’t even allow him to sleep.

He leaned in closer to Jihoon, whose back was on the coffee counter. He leaned closer, closer, and kissed Jihoon softly. It made his stomach clench, and his hands find their way to cup Jihoon’s cheeks. So smooth, so soft. Like Jihoon’s lips.

Soonyoung’s other hand went under Jihoon’s shirt, sending warm sparks over Jihoon’s chest as he moaned at the feeling and Soonyoung forced his tongue in Jihoon’s mouth, sharing warmth, kissing and feeling. It felt amazing. Yet Soonyoung wanted more.

 

Jihoon’s hands unconsciously tugged at Soonyoung’s belt, as if it were a habit. He’d done it with eyes closed, a lot of times before that he already had memorized it. He took off Soonyoung’s belt, then teased the other by gripping on the other’s crotch through his jeans.

 

“Jihoon, ah,” Soonyoung gasped at the sudden contact, then his lips found the other’s immediately.

Jihoon managed to remove their shirts, and Soonyoung nipped at Jihoon’s cold collarbones.

Jihoon felt patches of warm liquid, Soonyoung’s light kisses, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Yes, no homo.

Soonyoung hurriedly took off his jeans, and he felt a sense of relief without the tight piece of clothing. Jihoon gripped on his length, and the other felt like he could come right away just by that feeling.

Soonyoung moaned against Jihoon’s lips but he managed to lift Jihoon up to sit on the counter, oh, Jihoon looked so good without his pants on. His cock, also hard.

Soonyoung held it, and pulled up and down to stimulate Jihoon’s cock. He thumbed the tip, and wanted so much to lick itㅡhe did, making Jihoon’s head jolt up.

“Agh,” Jihoon whimpered, his toes curled due to sensitivity and his fingers grabbed Soonyoung’s hair.Soonyoung took Jihoon’s cock into his mouth, and Jihoon felt so warm—and so good— he wanted to cum already.

 

Soonyoung kept up with a normal pace, and slowly getting faster; Jihoon’s moans became more louder and rougher, it sent tingly things to Soonyoung’s cock.

Jihoon looked so weak, so beautiful, and he begged. He wanted Soonyoung. He wanted Soonyoung to fill up his empty hole and make him feel complete.

 

“Oh, go— fuck, I’m— coming,” Jihoon said in between moans and his head kept on raising, Soonyoung was able to see his neck that so turned the other on.

“Y-yes, come in my mouth, baby,” Soonyoung said, Jihoon’s length in his mouth—Jihoon understood what he said though, and came when Soonyoung mentioned “baby.” So beautiful and warm. Soonyoung felt hard, still.

He swallowed Jihoon’s thick come, and licked on the tip of Jihoon’s cock for an after feeling. Jihoon shuddered at the act, and Soonyoung forced him to get on his knees so Soonyoung could lick his ass or something.

“Agh, ngh,” Jihoon’s knees shook, he was in a dog position—Soonyoung at the back, who licked his hole. “Fuck.”

 

“Yes,” Soonyoung sighed, spreading the other’s cheeks then licking the outside, teasing the other.

“Soonie—please,” Jihoon begged, his eyes were closed and he really wanted it. He really wanted, needed Soonyoung inside him. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“What, baby? Tell me what you want,” Soonyoung traced his fingers on Jihoon’s hole, making the other feel more weak, as if there wasn’t any end to it.

“I want you, Soonyoung—ah,” Jihoon struggled to keep up, he just wanted to collapse and lay on the floor. “F-fuck—me, Soonyoung–ah.”

Soonyoung slapped his butt cheek, and he hissed in good pain. “P-please.”

 

Then Soonyoung went to him, to face him, and kissed him hungrily, biting on his lip and making Jihoon almost tear up. He. wants. Soonyoung. so bad.

Soonyoung went behind Jihoon, and his head was between Jihoon’s hips—and he licked Jihoon’s entrance, slowly on the outside, leaving liquid on it as he stops to look at Jihoon, who was clenching his hands on the floor, pleasure driving him crazy.

Soonyoung went again, licking the muscles outside, then forces his tongue inside Jihoon’s hole.

 

“Oh—m-my—fuck,” Jihoon whimpered at the sudden feeling of Soonyoung’s tongue inside him; his back arching and head gagging upward.

“Mhmhm.” Soonyoung spat on Jihoon’s hole, and then to his fingers, and pushed on finger inside Jihoon’s hole. A soft gasp escaped Jihoon’s mouth, and oh, ah. It wasn’t enough.

“Soon—” Jihoon was cut off by another finger entering him and then another. Soonyoung loved to see him being pleasured so much, moaning and whimpering.

Jihoon looked so fragile that Soonyoung couldn’t hold it in anymore. He took his length to his free hand and caressed himself, soft ‘oh’s’ and ‘fuck’s’ letting out of his mouth.

What a wonderful sight.

Soonyoung stretched Jihoon’s muscles, and once ready—he carried Jihoon and placed him on the coffee counter, Jihoon facing the wall and his ass just in front of Soonyoung.

He slapped and grabbed Jihoon’s butt cheeks again, and his cock hovered over Jihoon’s asshole, enough for Jihoon to feel it and be teased about it.

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon moved his hips backwards, like to tell Soonyoung to move, to put it in. To fuck and pleasure his every cell, every part of him.

It didn’t take so long anymore, because Soonyoung did what he was told to. He slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside, allowing Jihoon to cry at the slight pain.

He thrusted slowly, and Jihoon was so fucking sure he felt like he’s in heaven.

Soonyoung started slowly, pushing his cock deep inside completely.

“Ah—yes, yes,” Jihoon nodded quickly, his mouth was open wide and his tongue was almost sticking out—like a dog.

He felt so much pleasure, and he moans as Soonyoung quickened his thrusts. Soonyoung pulled out for a moment, and Jihoon groaned for they hadn’t reached their climax yet.

 

Soonyoung turned Jihoon over so he would face him, and he wrapped Jihoon’s legs around his waist and kissed the other before placing his cock in Jihoon’s hole once again.

 

“Ah, fuck—yes,” Jihoon moans against Soonyoung’s neck, their position was way too perfect at the moment. Here, he’d be able to reach Jihoon’s prostate and give him so much pleasure, as he was feeling it, too.

He kept thrusting, his hips started to feel tired but the adrenaline kept him going.

“Ugh—more, yes! M-more—” Jihoon clutched on Soonyoung’s back, almost scratching Soonyoung because oh, fuck. Soonyoung pulled out and pushed in his cock faster but with a rhythm Jihoon enjoyed, the two of them nearing their climax.

Jihoon remained weak and helplessly koala-ed to Soonyoung as he fucked the other. Jihoon’s moans made his knees tremble, when Jihoon would moan against his ear, he’d go roughly and make Jihoon jump on his hold, on his cock. Fuck.

 

“C-comi—” Jihoon moaned out, and Soonyoung couldn’t make him feel good on his cock because well, Soonyoung was holding him as they fuck. Jihoon was so warm though, he wanted to cherish the moment and even make Jihoon scream.

He went faster, thrusting farther inside Jihoon, as Jihoon mewled and kept saying “ah” and his eyes were shut tight.

Soonyoung kept his eyes on Jihoon’s face, and he kissed him on the cheek, Jihoon bouncing at him because of too much speed.

 

“Ah, Soonyoung!” Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s cock hit his prostate and tears welled up on his eyes, and Soonyoung kept it there, not thrusting forward or pulling out. No.

 

Soonyoung came inside him, and Jihoon finally cried with pleasure, like how he always did. Soonyoung saw stars and he had his eyes closed, knees trembling, with the thought of Jihoon’s vulnerable figure.

He pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt Jihoon. And they sat on the cold floor, panting together. Soonyoung’s heartbeats went boom against his ears and Jihoon realized they just fucked on a coffee counter. It might be their best one yet.

Jihoon was so.. different,in a good way. Soonyoung’s heartbeat didn’t stop though.

Just like in Jihoon’s hole, the throbbing kept on inside, from all the penetrationㅡ he felt weak, and he looked so pink.

Soonyoung felt tired, yet he didn’t feel like sleeping. Not yet. He wanted to see Jihoon, and to lay beside him, even.

 

On the last minute, Jihoon forgot about his coffee, that he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> dan dan dan  
>  pls bathe me in holy water or coffee. warm coffee.  
> I'm sorry about the errors huhu but thank u for reading!  
> everyday boom boom ;)


End file.
